Broken Promises
by velvet dreamz
Summary: She wanted to forget, but the past has come back to haunt her. He was once a comrade and a friend. Now he is risking his life to save hers. In an intricate web of lies and deceit will their newfound feelings blossom or will it lead them to their deaths?TF


**Disclaimer:** Flame of Recca and all of its characters belong to Nobuyuki Anzai

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic (yay to me!) and it is being co-written by my good friend Shenhui. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

**Broken Promises**

**Chapter 1**

_Toot…toot…toot…toot…toooooooooooooooooooooooooooot………_

The beep of the heart monitor continued, signaling that the battle for life has once again been lost; but one medical intern did not register that fact. She stared blankly at the patient's chest where a symbol was carved: a pentagram within a circle – as she continued to stare, her mind wondered back to when she had first seen this symbol. It was a day she will never ever forget.

"…Kirisawa. Kirisawa. Kirisawa!!!" an irritated voice penetrated Fuuko's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. What was that?" said Fuuko absently.

"Kirisawa, your shift's over. If you're not going to make yourself useful here, I suggest that you step out. There are a lot of patients that still need attending to and I don't need incompetents who space out and are being a nuisance," warned the stern voice.

"Yes, Dr. Mikagami," Fuuko replied in a barely audible whisper before stepping out of the emergency room.

Yes, Dr. Tokiya Mikagami, the former comrade of Fuuko Kirisawa in the Urabutousatsujin and SODOM during their high school years. It has been 8 years since SODOM and he is now an accomplished doctor working in University of Tokyo Hospital. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on whose point of view, he is also currently Fuuko's clinical supervisor. It was a surprise to him that Fuuko Kirisawa, the loud-mouthed amazon of the Hokage, would become a doctor, much less the top of her batch. He would have expected her to become a lawyer or a policewoman, because of her fierce personality and her strong sense of justice.

'_Speaking of her personality, something's not right with Kirisawa. She didn't even try to come up with a comeback to my insults. Hmmph! I have better things to do than waste my time understanding a monkey's behavior.'_ Tokiya thought and though he felt a tinge of worry for his former comrade he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on with his work.

Meanwhile, Fuuko continued walking along the corridor dazedly, as if she was in a trance. She kept on bumping into people and was earning some angry looks from them; however, she seemed oblivious to this and remained lost in her thoughts.

****

**_Flashback_**

"_Catch me if you caaaan!!!" cried a 7 year-old Fuuko to her older brother._

"_Come back here, you little brat!" Fuuko's older brother shouted back._

"_Now, now, kids. Don't go too far, okay?" said a beautiful woman with long brown hair._

"_Yes mom!!!" both of the children yelled out._

_The Kirisawa family was in the park that day. It was the Sakura Festival and many people were gathered around enjoying the Sakura petals falling around them._

"_The children are very energetic today," Fuuko's father commented._

"_They're always like that," Fuuko's mom replied with a fond smile. "But they do seem to be more hyper today. And I think it's because you're here." She looked at her husband with a bright smile like Fuuko's. "I'm really glad that you've decided to take the children out. They hardly ever see you, what with your work and all," Fuuko's mom said while she continued to watch the children play not far from where they are._

"_I really can't help it. You know how it is with the nature of my work," Fuuko's father said apologetically, also gazing at his two children and their antics._

_A frown marred the brow of Fuuko's mother. "I'm really worried, you know. Every time you leave the house, I don't know when we'll next see you or if you'll be coming back. I feel so helpless."_

"_Honey…" Fuuko's father started but the rest of his words were cut off when his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen. It showed an unregistered number. He gestured to his wife to keep quiet._

"_Who is this?" Fuuko's father answered._

_Fuuko's mother began to worry. She was wringing her hands, showing her distress. She tried to talk but stopped as a dark look crossed her husband's face._

"_Yes, alright. I'll see you," Fuuko's father said as he then pushed the end call button and turned to his wife. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go," he stated regretfully) "It's very urgent. Tell the kids that I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to them." He hugged his wife and kissed her on the cheek._

_His wife hugged him back tightly. "Come back, alright?" was all she could say._

_Fuuko's father released his wife from his arms and gave her a small smile. He stood up and turned to leave when a small voice came from behind him. "Daddy, where are you going?"_

_Fuuko's father crouched down and ruffled her hair. "Fuuko, Daddy's got to leave since he has urgent business."_

_Fuuko's face scrunched up into a frown, her arms crossed over her chest said with a pout, "But Daddy! You promised to stay with us the whole day and play with onii-chan and me! You promised!"_

_Her father gave her an apologetic smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know, Sweetie, but this is really, really important and-"_

"_Aren't we more important, Daddy?" Fuuko interrupted._

"_Sweetie, that's not what I meant." Fuuko's father sighed. His daughter was getting sharper and sharper every time they see each other. "Alright then, why don't I promise that when I get back, I'll take you, your brother and your mother to Disneyland, how does that sound?"_

_Fuuko's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh, Daddy, really!? You mean it!? Pinky promise!?" She said as she held out her little finger, looking hopefully at her father._

"_Pinky promise." Fuuko's father said as he linked his little finger to Fuuko's. "Now be a good girl and wait for Daddy, okay?"_

"_Hai!!!" Fuuko's face broke into a radiant smile and she gave her father a big hug. She then scampered off to her brother, almost tripping in her haste. "Onii-chan! Did you hear that? Daddy's gonna take us to Disneyland when he comes back! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Recca about this! He'll be so jealous!"_

**_End Flashback_**

But promises were meant to be broken. Because what she saw on the night of that fateful day when the promise was made will remain engraved in her mind forever.


End file.
